weekyle15s_the_four_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Oroku Saki
Oroku Saki also known as The Shredder was the former adopted brother of Hamato Yoshi and Takeshi until her learned of his true origins, he was one of the four main antagonists of Kyle's Secret Lives, he along with Kraang Prime are the only main villains to have died. Appearance The Shredder is slim but tall, muscular and toned with bigger and bulkier prongs on his shiny chrome-plated armor. He still remains keeping the shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets, with his hand 'claws' merged with the arm gauntlets and wears a violet cape. The Shredder has a horrid wound going down the right side and bottom of his face, which he received when he attacked Yoshi in his home and ignited a huge fire (presumably). He once had black hair and a completely natural face, but he also lost both of these aspects during the fire. He now suffers from severe burns, though he is still surprisingly competent as a fighter. It is still debatable whether or not he lost the sight of his right eye in the fire, as it is now blood red with just a blue iris in the middle of it. As Super Shredder, his body underwent hideous disfigurement. His eyes now glow green and his teeth are always visible on the side. His body has become more muscular with metal blades sticking out of almost every part of his body, as well as visible veins of mutagen connecting to what appears to be his heart at the center of his chest. His helmet has also fused with his head; its own blades becoming longer and spikier and its frontal mask resembling a human skull's face. The only clothing he wears now are his tattered pants, bandages wrapped around his clawed feet and a tattered cape. Personality The Shredder is known for fighting with reckless ferocity, showing little mercy to anyone who stands between him and his conquest. Even though he finds himself within a city swarming with various mutant creatures and aliens from different Dimensions, the Shredder generally views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. He once seemed to care about Hamato's biological daughter (Karai, who he still considers to be nothing but a trophy gained by one of his initial victories), but, after Karai realizes just how dishonorable the Shredder is, he figures that she barely serves a purpose anymore and has Tiger Claw lock her up in a Dungeon. However, after Karai is accidentally mutated because of himself, the Shredder does become slightly sad, but doesn't take responsibly for his own actions. The Shredder is even wicked enough to tell Miwa lies about her mother's death in order to make her believe that Splinter was the one responsible for it. The Shredder is also known for his disdain and intolerance towards failure, as he has scolded and threatened Rahzar, Fishface, and Baxter Stockman for being incapable of fulfilling his designated desires at some points; primarily where the turtles and Splinter are concerned. This seems to extend to his own failings, as when he first fought (and defeated) the turtles, because he was distracted by the mutation of Bradford and Montes, he was not able to finish them off due to their stealthily escaping him; much to his dismay. This seems to happen consistently, as in Wormquake!, he expressed rage when Leo, Raph, and Mikey managed to save Splinter from his wrath and escape his sight and vehemently commanded his underlings to follow them. He later displayed aggravation in Return to New York when the turtles, April, Casey, and the mentally restored Splinter managed to again escape his sight. Also, in Serpent Hunt, when Shredder once again overpowered the turtles, Leo manages to outsmart him by throwing smoke bombs in his face so that he and his brothers could escape once more; which causes the Shredder to become furious (especially when the turtles' actions are what resulted in Serpent Karai's own escape). After his mutation, Shredder has driven him more insane than before, become more obsessed with destroying Splinter and getting his "daughter" back from him. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Ninjutsu:' As a master of ninjutsu, his skills are very high, beyond what most other ninja could reach, since he has been training for years and has learned forbidden ninjutsu arts. So far he is able to easily defeat all of the turtles, and duel for long, brutal periods against Splinter, who has skills that are equal to or even greater than his own (he did defeat him twice, once as a human and the second time as mutant). He even knows a forbidden skill that is so clever and effective that it surprised even Splinter (when he was still going by "Hamato Yoshi" in Japan). *'Strength:' His abilities are quite amazing for a human to have. He has shown that he has immense strength, and is much stronger then the average person as he can lift Splinter's weight with only one arm. He was even strong enough to battle large mutants like Leatherhead in a short, but brutal fight; as he was strong enough to injure him. He has shown that he is able to push around heavy mutations like Dogpound or Rocksteady (although, this may be via technique rather than strength). *'Speed: '''Despite being a man of considerable bulk, he has proven to be much faster than the Turtles and is arguably just as fast as Splinter. After their first fight with him, both Mikey and Donnie have commented on his speed, with the latter stating "it was like he was everywhere at once". He has great acrobatics and seems to be adaptable in combat, his agility is shown when fighting against Leatherhead. He can also jump higher than the average athlete. *'Stealth: He is very stealthy, easily surprising enemies. Shredder was even able to slip behind Leonardo before the blue-masked turtle could even turn to notice. *'Steel Claws: '''His weaponry consists of two sharp claws around both his arms that even have a middle weapon that can slide out. His body is covered by powerful armor that can protect him from a lot of attacks, even Leatherhead's powerful jaw strength and sharp teeth. *'Intelligence: 'His intelligence is quite high especially knowing that his old friend Master Splinter is training ninjas. He seeks ways to create a better army; having people train to be Ninjas, using alien technology, and making mutants to at least destroy his most hated foe. *'Business Knowledge: With this he was able to transform the Foot Clan from an old, fallen ninja group into an international criminal organisation. Shredder's capable of making deals with criminals such as the Purple Dragons, Tiger Claw, Ivan Steranko, Don Vizioso etc. *'Stamina and Endurance:' Both are also high for his age as being 50 years old and are enough that he was able to take the jaw strength of Leatherhead, but the type of armor that he wears could be very proactive for his body to take many blows. As he was fighting off Splinter, Leatherhead interfered, but his stamina allowed him to fight back and defeat him. In the episode "The Invasion" Splinter used his special skill of using his fingers to push opponents to the wall, which defeats most opponents, but Shredder was able to get back up and continue to fight Splinter. Though it is revealed that his arm was wounded but still was able to use it to flush Splinter. He even got hit in the face by Mikey without showing discomfort (although, this may be due to the Kuro Kabuto helmet he wears, as Shredder himself once stated that the helmet has never been and {most likely} can never be damaged). *'Mutated Steel/Bone Armor:' Super Shredder's armor was shown to take little to no damage from a combined assault from Karai's mutant form and Shinigami *'Super Strength:' Super Shredder is shown to be able to lift and toss a charging Shellraiser and a tanker truck. *'Steel/Bone Blades:' One of Super Shredder's most noteworthy powers is his serrated blade coming out of his body. Similarly to his Steel Claws, he can create two out of his arms, longer than his Steel Gauntlets. *'Enhanced Senses:' Shredder's sense of smell and hearing has also greatly improved, allowing to track Splinter as he was hiding. Weapons His steele claws. Family *Hamato Yuuta (Adoptive Father, Deceased) *Hamato Yoshi (Former Adopted Brother) *Hamato Takeshi (Former Adopted Brother) *Tang Shen (Sister In Law/Former Crush, Deceased) *Karai (Niece, Former Adopted Daughter) *Kyle (Nephew) *The Ninja Turtles (Adopted Nephews) Voice Actor Kevin Michael Richardson. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Single Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Adopted Category:Uncles Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Ressurected Category:Formerly Deceased